The GRHT Club
by Sarcastic-Undertones
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione and Ron are the perfect couple. They just don’t know it yet. With a wedding nearing and the “Get Ron and Hermione Together Club” or GRHT Club in full swing. The question is, will it earn its two most important members?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Every one knows Hermione and Ron are the perfect couple. They just don't know it yet. With Christmas in sight and Harry and Ginny's wedding nearing , the "Get Ron and Hermione Together Club" (GRHT Club) is in full swing but will it earn its two most important members? All will be revealed…

A/N: Hello my splendid readers. I love Ron and Hermione ships and this is my favourite I've written. Please read and review! All comments appreciated. So with out further ado I give you….

Chapter One: Monday Morning, Wedding Time.

The problem with Ron and me, wasn't a problem with me and Ron it was a problem between me and Ron and all onlookers. Apparently, we were meant to be, lovers destined to be together, however I myself thought we were friends and he was a git most of the time but a lovable one. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. However everyone else was sure of mine and Ron's feelings. Hagrid practically picks the wedding date every time he sees us in a ten mile radius together. Harry just smirks and says all will fall into place, while Molly and Arthur wait expectantly for me and Ron to announce our engagement.

There have been many attempts to get us on the right track. There's the placing us next to each other at formals, "mixing" up the name places to say Mr. And Mrs. Weasely and organising "family" dinners where surprisingly only me and Ron show up. You think they would have given up hope but obviously not. It's Harry and Ginny's wedding next week and I'm chief bridesmaid while god forbid Ron, yes Ron is best man. Shocking isn't it. The last minute adjustments are taking place and I'm sure the "Get Ron and Hermione Together Club" or GRHT club for short will be in full swing.

Bleep, bleep, an extremely tired hand that belonged to an extremely tired body reached across from her bed to the cursed bleeping object, other wise known as an alarm clock. Eight o'clock Monday morning, was there a worse time in the week? I think not. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and sat up. It wouldn't be long before she was caught up in the chaos of "The Wedding" of the year. She yawned and grudgingly stepped out of her warm bed to the carpet. She crossed the room quickly and made her way to the tiny kitchen. Everything in her flat was tiny but she liked it that way it was homely. It was Hermione's flat, book upon book stacked everywhere and yet spotless. She poured a glass of orange juice and awaited her morning owls. At ten minutes and sixteen and three quarters of a second past eight there was a flutter at the usual window. She reached over from atop her stool and let the bird into the room. Jasper was her first owl. She was a gift from Ron one birthday. Jasper cooed as Hermione stroked the top of her head and then pulled off the post fixed to the owl's leg. Letting the golden brown owl fly out again.

Bills, the Daily Prophet, one from Molly and one from Mr.Geoffries. Not too bad she thought at least there was none from a smitten or paranoid Ginny (depended what day). She unfolded the daily Prophet first. There was a huge headline "Six days to the big day" underneath was a cute picture of Harry with his arms wrapped tightly round Ginny's waist. They were both smiling brightly and every so often Harry would give her a little tickle and a peck on the cheek as she squirmed warmly in his embrace. That was love she thought. She sometimes wished she was the one getting married, not having to be alone but those thoughts were very secret ones.

She next picked up the note from Mr. Geoffries next, he was her extremely British boss at the Ministry who had a strange habit of calling everyone by pet names. She read it carefully,

Ms. Granger,

I've heard about the big day my little pancake, wish Harry and Ginny congratulations for me. I'll be there on the day kitten. Keep a slice of cake for me. That report on house elf origins was absolutely smashing my flower that Prof. Of what ever it's called knows poppy cock. I'll see you on Saturday with that wonderful MALE "friend" of yours.

Yours Sincerely,

Mr.Geoffries.

She rolled her eyes. He was obviously another member of the club. Ever since he saw her and Ron one lunch time by the photo copier he's been an avid fan. She discarded the bills placing them on top of the work surface and picked up the last piece of parchment. She lightly peeled the Weasely seal from the parchment and began to read.

Hermione dear,

Ginny and I are going for her final fitting this morning. You and Ron are the last to have your outfits checked. I've organised for him to stop by your flat this morning around quarter past eight. You know how near to Christmas it is and well, Diagon Alley goes absolutely mad with Christmas shoppers, early bird always catches the worm I say. Meet me and Gin later at eleven at the Burrow.

Love,

Molly

This wedding thing was advancing quickly she thought. conjuring a slice of toast she smiled at Mrs. Weasely's latest attempt of getting her and a certain Mr. Weasely together. There was a pop and her favourite Redhead appeared. Speak of the devil himself.

"Hey Herm." Ron called from the hall.

"Come in" she replied, pulling her nightdress as far down as it would go.

"Morning sunshine" Ron bellowed as he entered the little kitchen.

Hermione turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Early isn't it?" she smiled glancing at his appearance. He had obviously just woken up. His eyes were dozy and his shirt was only half tucked in. He looked like a little four year old who had skipped his coco pops today.

"Huh… yeah" he managed. " Got any cereal Herm?"

"Third cabinet to the right."

"Thanks"

"Late night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smiled waggling an eyebrow suggestively as he grabbed a bowl and some milk.

"That's a no then"

"Hey it could have been" he protested beginning to munch on his Sugarpuffs.

"I wasn't born yesterday, the last date you had was about six or seven months ago."

"It wasn't that long."

"Yes it was, Naomi, wasn't it?"

"Yeah talk about someone loving themselves….that was a bloody baaad date."

"I thought as Witch Weekly's fifth most eligible bachelor four years running, after saving the world and all you would have been beating off the witches with a broom."

"I don't know, I'm just waiting for the right one I suppose."

" I know what you mean"

"Well you should it hasn't exactly been a matter of minutes since you had a boyfriend either. What was your man's name…Nigel, mmmmm nasty bugger, he was."

"Ron, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Yes, well who are you taking to the wedding?"

"You, of course!."

Thanks for reading please review ! P.s. I'm looking for a beta so drop me a line...

Sinéad


	2. The Fitting

Summary: Every one knows Hermione and Ron are the perfect couple. They just don't know it yet. With Christmas in sight and Harry and Ginny's wedding nearing, the "Get Ron and Hermione Together Club" (GRHT Club) is in full swing, but will it earn its two most important members? All will be revealed…

****

Chapter two: The Fitting.

__

A/N: Hello my splendid readers. Thank you so much for your generous reviews. They're what keep me going. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Twilight's Dawn your help is very much appreciated. Please do read and review! Here's the second chapter………ENJOY! (I hope)

"Me?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you! You dimwit," Hermione answered.

"Won't that mean there will be even more bait for our little supporters to go fishing?"

"Well, it's not as if they wouldn't try to make us go together anyway. We're saving us and the rest of them the hassle."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Hermione. You know what they're like. They'll be deciding on baby names before the reception if we give them any leeway."

"I like Annabelle…."

"What?"

"For our first."

"You've been spending way too much time with Mum."

"Look. We go. We get drunk. We wallow in our misery about being so alone and then we pose for the photographs. How bad can it be?"

"Awful."

"Probably but we'll just have to find out. You're coming with me."

"Okay, okay we're going together," Ron stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Good. Now that that's settled we had better get a move on."

After Hermione made Ron clean up the mess he'd made, they grabbed their wands and Apparated to the centre of Diagon Alley.

The street was tremendously crowded with shoppers and it took them five minutes to make their way to their destination.

The bell jingled as Ron pushed the door of Madame Malkin's open. It was freezing cold outside and both Ron and Hermione were extremely glad to feel the warmth of the shop. An elderly woman appeared suddenly bustling up to meet them. She was a short, stout woman. She had a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eye and her spectacles were lying dangerously close to the very end of her nose. She smiled warmly as she reached them both.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Oh, we're here for the fitting of the Potter-Weasley party. I'm chief bridesmaid and Ron here is best man," Hermione spoke.

"Yes, yes I remember, now right this way."

She led them through a maze of elegant and glamorous eveningwear. Up and down steps, through doors, up two lifts and down one corridor until they reached a door way with the sign "Bridal Wear" overhead. The woman pushed the gilt door open to reveal a massive room.

The room was dazzling. Its walls were a pale gold that glistened invitingly. The floor was a shiny beige marble and there were rows upon rows of bridal clothing. She led them down an aisle toward the end of the room. Hermione glanced at the wonderful dresses longingly. She may not have been a fashion addict but she could appreciate these dresses in all their finery. Ron, however, just followed the two women in trepidation. Shopping had never been his thing. The woman stopped abruptly at a row labeled "Potter-Weasley." She pulled out two neatly tied packages.

"Here you go. Changing rooms are third door to the right. I'll be with you in a minute," she instructed.

Ron sighed as they finally found the third door to the right. He was getting tired of this already and they hadn't even tried on the clothes yet. The fitting rooms were quite bare. There were two cubicles with heavy wine drapes and golden tassels. One very overpowering gold-rimmed mirror faced them. They both looked at each other and strode up to the separate cubicles.

Hermione carefully untied the package to reveal a crimson dress. Her eyes widened at the softness of the silk. She slowly slid the zipper down. She undressed and stepped into the luxurious garment. As she fastened the dress, she heard a swear escape from the other cubicle. She shook her head and pulled her own curtain open.

"Ron?"

"Bloody Muggle contraption. Why must Harry be so different…" he babbled furiously.

"Can I come in?"

"What?"

Hermione pulled Ron's curtain open. There he stood, pants half undone, shirt hanging out and fiddling with his tie. He was red and flustered looking but he managed a sheepish smile. Hermione had to laugh. She had no idea Ron would find it this difficult to wear a Muggle suit properly.

"Here, let me."

She fixed the collar of his shirt and began to tie his tie. She was in very close proximity to Ron now. She could smell his aftershave. It smelled nice. It was manly but it wasn't overwhelming. A single shiver ran down her back as she looked him straight in the eye. They were so blue. She could get lost in them but she didn't want to lose herself in those pools, she reminded herself. Her mouth was awfully dry. She swallowed hard, almost forgetting what she was meant to be doing. She quickly looked down at the tie, pulling her eyes away from his mesmerising gaze.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Ron murmured.

"Well, you'll look very handsome indeed once I'm done," she smiled, the moment gone.

Ron shifted uneasily. It was hard to avoid Hermione at times like these. At these times he would even agree that they were meant to be but these moments didn't last long. Either he or Hermione always stopped whatever might be about to happen before it did. They were friends. Best friends not lovers and both knew this. Both knew that they would never be anything more until one of them let their barriers down. This, however, was very unlikely.

"There you are, sir." Hermione beamed.

"Thanks."

"Just tuck in your shirt and zip your pants and I'll meet you outside," she spoke as she shimmied out of the dressing room.

Just as she closed the curtain behind her the old woman emerged, complete with a pincushion.

"Okay dearie. Up on the stand, please," the woman initiated.

Hermione stood up gracefully and peered at herself in the mirror. It was certainly tight, she thought.

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" Hermione asked the woman, biting her lip.

"Form fitting, dear," the woman corrected her as she began adjusting the dress with her wand.

"Errr yes. I suppose you could say that."

Hermione once again stared at herself in the mirror. It was an exquisite halter neck dress. It gently swept over her curves and ended in a slight flair. The colour was a deep crimson, and the silk felt divine on her skin. She turned around to look at the back. The back was quite daring to say the least. Her whole back was bare. Three single diamonds hung like teardrops down the nape of her back and the material only began as it skimmed her lower back.

"Are you sure this is the right dress?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm positive. The bride and her mother picked it out just yesterday. Said something about you wanting to spice up your date with someone special at the wedding."

"They did, did they?"

"Something like that, yes," the woman smiled as she adjusted a pin..

"Right, well, I should have known, " Hermione huffed.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Good or bad I like hearing your comments.

Sinéad


	3. Assets, Christmas and favours

Summary: Every one knows Hermione and Ron are the perfect couple. They just don't know it yet. With Christmas in sight and Harry and Ginny's wedding nearing, the "Get Ron and Hermione Together Club" (GRHT Club) is in full swing, but will it earn its two most important members? All will be revealed…

****

Chapter Three: Assets, Christmas and favours.

__

A/N: Hello, my fantabulous readers. Thank you so much for your generous and much appreciated reviews. They're what keep me writing. Even though I am quite partial to it anyhow. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Twilight's Dawn, you're fantabulous also! Please do read and review! Especially the latter! LOL Here's the next………ENJOY! (I hope)

Oh and Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

At that very second Ron appeared from behind his curtain. He looked very smart indeed. His hair was slightly ruffled but the suit was elegant. Black suit, white shirt, crimson tie: it was well tailored and made him look extremely sophisticated. If only he didn't have a very puzzled look on his face you would have even called him suave.

"What date is this?" he asked perplexed. "I thought we were going together?"

"We are going together, but coincidentally Molly and Ginny already planned this," Hermione spoke pointing to her rather revealing dress.

"Oh," Ron answered in awe.

"Yes, I should have known."

"Well, we'll know next time eh? Besides, you look great. It wouldn't hurt to show a bit more flesh now and again."

"Ronald Weasley, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that it might be a good idea sometimes."

"Really and why would you want me to be showing more flesh?"

"Forget it. Pretend I never said anything."

" Shhh dear, you must hold still. I'm almost done," the woman scolded.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised, throwing a dirty look towards Ron.

"No matter, we all have quibbles with our other halves," the woman spoke, eyeing Ron, who tried to ignore her.

"He is _not_ my other half," Hermione answered plainly.

"Alright dearie if you say so," the woman smirked.

"Believe me, I do. Am I done yet?"

"I do believe you are. You're free to go."

"Thank you. Madame…."

"Imelda, please."

"Right, well, thank you, Imelda." She nodded towards the woman. "And Ron…" She

looked towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll see you soon."

Hermione made a quick stride to her dressing room, changed and Apparated to the Burrow.

She fixed her curly mane of hair as she neared the doorstep of the Burrow and knocked gently. There was a sound of hurried footsteps and the door opened.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley smiled, grabbing her for one of her special motherly hugs.

"Hi, Molly," Hermione managed due to the sudden shortage of air.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back from the threshold and waved a hand, welcoming her into the living room. Hermione smiled. This house was like a second home to her. Ever since she had met Ron and Harry she had spent many summer holidays and Christmases at the Burrow and after they had left Hogwarts this was a usual meeting place. It was always a place of warmth and comfort. She gazed around the room warmth flooding through her as she took in her surroundings.

The fireplace was lit and there were several stockings hanging from the mantlepiece. On top of the mantlepiece there was a garland and several photo frames. All the pictures of Ron and his siblings no doubt, along with a couple of their grandchildren, daughters-in-law and Harry and Hermione.

In the corner was a hefty Christmas tree complete with twinkling over-the-top decorations and lustrous fairy lights dancing gaily about the tree. The angel fluttered her wings every so often sprinkling even more shining confetti upon the tree. Each picture frame within the room was decorated with sprigs of holly and mistletoe was hanging above the doorway into the kitchen. She sighed merrily. It was the perfect Christmas setting.

All angry thoughts towards Ron diminished as she glanced at the photo hanging nearest to her. It had been taken two or three summers ago by the lake at Fred and Angelina's cottage. Ron was sitting next to Hermione with his arm casually wrapped round her waist. They both were laughing contently as the warm sun beat down on them. It was a fantastic picture. It always made her feel cheerful when she saw it.

"Ginny's in the kitchen if you want to go on in," Molly began, a smirk appearing at her lips as she followed Hermione's eye direction.

"Oh yes, of course."

Hermione swiftly followed Molly into the kitchen to see a bent-over redhead sitting at the table.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione spoke, taking the vacant place opposite her. She settled herself down to notice the many pieces of parchment in front of her and Ginny scribbling quickly.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's the final guest list."

"May I take a look?"

"Why not." Ginny grinned.

Hermione gazed over the parchment quickly as Ginny began to speak.

"There's me and Harry, you and Ron…" There was a slight pause and a flicker of a smile at the mention of the famous should-be couple. "Mum and Dad, Hagrid, Professor Lupin and, last but not least, Dumbledore at the top table. Then there's Fred and Angelina with little Lucy, George and Katie, along with Bill, Fleur and baby Paul, Charlie and Tonks and finally Percy. Then for the third table there's…"

"That's quite okay, Ginny. I think I'll save the rest of the guests' seating arrangements a surprise."

"Oh well suit yourself."

"You've been working hard. Where's Harry?"

"He and Ron are going to a Quidditch match later on so I said I'd get this done when he's gone."

"Aren't you dedicated."

"Well, how did this morning go?"

"Alright"

"Did you like the dress?"

"Well it's a bit daring isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's kind of tight and leaves a lot of me exposed."

"Really?" Ginny asked with feigned concern.

"Yes, actually."

"What did Ron think?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He thought I looked beautiful."

"Really did he say that?" A smile escaped her lips.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. He also said that I should expose more flesh more often!"

"Really, what did you say?"

"I told him to shove it."

"What?"

"Well I certainty couldn't have him making those derogatory sort of comments could I?"

"What do you mean derogatory?"

"Your big oaf of a brother was suggesting I should dress like a hooker."

"My brother was telling you that you looked amazing and that you should flaunt your assets more often," Ginny retaliated with delight in her voice.

"Oh how could I ever have been mistaken?"

"Exactly. I knew you'd see sense. How was Ron's suit?"

"He looked the part of the gentleman awfully well. Very handsome."

"I thought he would." Ginny beamed again, _was there actually a hint of infatuation in Hermione's voice?_ she thought gleefully.

"So what did you want me to come over for?"

"Oh nothing really. I just have the tiniest favour to ask you."

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

"I want you to cook dinner for everyone on Friday."

"Ginny, you know I can't cook and who's everyone?"

"Everyone is just the Weasleys and it doesn't matter if you can't cook. I asked Ron to help you just before you arrived."

Thank you soo much for reading now give me an extra little Christmas pressie and click the review button! Even if it is bad. Oh and sorry it took soo long I was on holiday in Italia !!!!

Sinéad

XxXx


	4. Cooking Catastrophes

Summary: Every one knows Hermione and Ron are the perfect couple. They just don't know it yet. With Christmas in sight and Harry and Ginny's wedding nearing, the "Get Ron and Hermione Together Club" (GRHT Club) is in full swing, but will it earn its two most important members? All will be revealed…

****

Chapter Four: Cooking Catastrophes.

__

A/N: Hello my glorious and loyal readers. Thank you so much for your generous and much appreciated reviews. I'm really sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long but I have been so busy and well I'm still so busy. Cursed be whoever invented state exams Grrrr! Fingers and every other thing possible crossed that I do well. You're reviews and the love of this pair are what keep me writing. Even though I am quite partial to writing in general anyhow. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Twilight's Dawn you're fantabulous! Please do read and review! Especially the latter! For Christ sakes I'm a struggling student here, I need a ray of light! LOL Here's the next chappie…ENJOY! (I hope)

Hermione stirred the "beef casserole" anxiously. This definitely wasn't beef casserole. She decided to add in another teaspoon of salt. It couldn't hurt, right? She took a sip. Here face contorted, yes, a tablespoon could definitely hurt. Angrily, she placed the spoon on the work surface and went to get the ingredients for the starter out of the fridge. As she was grabbing the avocados there was a crack. She peered over the fridge door on the tip of her toes to see an extremely tall red head return her gaze, beaming. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hi," Ron spoke.

"You're late."

"I got sidetracked, but I brought cake."

"Cake, you say?"

"Cake, I say, oh frustrated one."

"I'm not frustrated, I'm just… busy at the moment."

"Well then, everything is going to plan, is it?"

"Not really but now that you're here I'm sure it will."

"Okay then, what have you done so far?"

"Well everything's in the pot, it's cooking and … it resembles some sort of inedible substance. So it's just the starter and the dessert left."

"I brought the dessert."

"Okay, so what are we having for the starter?"

"Prawn cocktail."

"Sounds… unusual. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Oh it'll be fine. I just scoop out the avocados, place the prawns inside and then lightly drizzle the sauce over the prawns. It's simple, see," she said, pointing to her latest and only Delia Smith cookbook.

Ron just nodded and went to the fridge.

"Hermione, you don't have any prawns."

"What, no I definitely have prawns," she said as she pushed Ron out of the way to investigate the scene. "Oh Merlin, I have no prawns," she concluded.

What about offering people just a cocktail? You look like you need one," Ron smirked.

"Yes, ha-ha how funny. What on earth am I going to do?"

"By the looks of things it's going to be cocktails and chocolate cake for dinner," Ron laughed pointing towards the now over boiling pot on the stove.

"Damn that anyway!" Hermione shrieked hurdling to the stove.

"Bloody hell, Hermione I've never heard you swear before. Relax," he chuckled.

"Relax!" she breathed.

"Relax."

"This is a disaster."

"Yes, but what am I here for? Come on we'll make an omelette or something. It'll be fine. Relax," he stroked her hair gently.

"You're here because the whole world and its mother is trying to push the both of us together."

"I'm here because I want to be, Hermione," he assured, caressing her cheek.

They were close again. Just like in the dressing room a couple of days ago. Her back was pressed against the countertop. There was less than an inch between her and Ron: she could see the little freckles on the bridge of his nose. She watched his chest rise and fall. She could feel his breath on her face. His thumb was moving over and back, soothing her tender skin. It was magical she calmed down instantaneously.

He didn't know what to do. He hated seeing Hermione stressed or angry. It hurt him when she hurt. That's the way friends were, he supposed. He stroked her face lightly afraid he might harm her. She was so perfect. He sighed, why did he have to have such a perfect friend? His eyes rose to hers.

She wanted to run. This was a problem A big one. Bigger than ruining dinner. "_I think I'm falling for Ron… no I'm not,"_ she thought. "_It's been drilled into my mind for so long by others and I'm tired. I'm probably just succumbing to this because I'm tired. Yes, that's it."_

Ron wrapped his other arm around her waist and stepped a little closer. If you could have gotten closer that is. The miniscule gap was filled between them. Ron rested his body against Hermione's and lowered his head.

The stove next to them sizzled and the water poured out of the pot. They sprang apart.

Ron took several steps back and rustled his hair not meeting Hermione in the eyes. She fumbled, taking the previously intended dinner off the cooker. She was flushed and smiled. That was a close one. What had they been about to do? That was definitely a sign from the gods that it would have been a bad mistake.

"Omelettes then?" she questioned.

Ron seemed to have the same train of thought as he gave one last tousle to his tresses and grinned.

"Yeah, I think you can manage that along with a little help from a friend."

Hermione glanced at her watch. Half an hour left.

As Ron proceeded to the fridge Hermione produced a measuring jug from the cupboard.

"You beat the eggs and I'll chop the vegetables."

"Right then… what do you mean beat?"

"For someone who's so smart you'd really think-"

"Ron!" she screamed.

"You just stir them quickly with the whisk," he concluded weakly.

"Stir quickly. I can do that."

"Yes, I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Ronald."

"No problem, Hermione," he retorted.

"So have you been working on your best man speech?"

"I've tried but it's like trying to write a Potions essay for Snape. Impossible."

"I could give you a bit of help if you want?"

"Thanks, but I think I want to try and do this by myself."

"AAAAHHHH" Hermione whimpered.

"Well if you want to help that much…" he chuckled.

"Look, Ron."

The contents of the measuring jug were now an innovative pattern on her blouse, soaking her to the skin.

"Why does this happen to me?" she asked.

"You can never take your eye off anything when you're cooking, Hermione, even if it is just quick stirring."

"Spare me the lecture," she grumbled, unbuttoning her blouse.

Ron, being the gentleman that he was, turned his back on her.

"Here," she said. "Start stirring more eggs while I change." She passed the jug to him and made her way to the bedroom.

__

Crack. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in front of Hermione.

"Oh my. Hermione dear." Molly gasped. Arthur smiled knowingly, thinking he knew what was happening.

There was another crack. Fred and Angelina materialized. Fred observed the scene and began to laugh.

"You dog you! Why didn't you mention anything, Ronniekins?" his eyes darting from his brother to an almost half-naked Hermione.

"Well, I'm glad you too have finally seen sense," Molly exclaimed, "I just wish you would have waited till marriage…" she frowned. "But then again it's not like it was with your father and I. These days I suppose-"

"Mum!" Ron interrupted, his ears glowing crimson.

"It's not what you think." Hermione sputtered.

"Oh, I think you two should get a room." George giggled. Angelina smiled but then quickly gave her husband a clap on the arm and a disapproving glare.

"George" Ron snapped.

"What? I never knew you had in you, little bro." He beamed approvingly.

"Stop it!" Hermione raised her voice heatedly.

"Oh we're terribly sorry, dear. We invaded your special…night. We'll be off." Molly reassured her.

"No. No one is leaving. It's not what it looks like. Sorry to disappoint but I spilled the stupid eggs all over me and I was just going to change when… you all showed up," she clarified, forcing herself to stay calm.

"Oh well then. Of course that's what happened," Molly stated, a hint of disillusionment in her voice.

"Yes of course that's what happened." George grinned, giving an odd wink to Ron.

"Well then Hermione you go change and I'll help Ron in the kitchen." Molly ordered, brushing past Hermione and ushering the rest of the group to the sofas.

"Ron, you had better hurry. The guests of honour will be here in a few minutes."

"Yes, Mum." He sighed, knowing Hermione would be in a bad mood and the dinner party hadn't even begun yet.

__

Thank you sooo much for reading now help me through the evil exam time and click the review button! Even if you HATED the chapter. (I'm desperate LMAO)

Sinéad

XxXx


	5. Uncertain Fate

Summary: Every one knows Hermione and Ron are the perfect couple. They just don't know it yet. With Christmas in sight and Harry and Ginny's wedding nearing, the "Get Ron and Hermione Together Club" (GRHT Club) is in full swing, but will it earn its two most important members? All will be revealed…

_A/N: Heya guys. I'm absolutely so sorry that this has taken so long. I have been extremely busy but never fear I'll always post… eventually. Thank you so so so so so so so much to all my generous reviewers. You really are way too much, but I love it. Thank you to all well-wishers on the exam front. I am pleased to announce that they went alright. They were only the mocks soo the real big fat exams will be rearing their ugly heads in June. God help me. Thanks to all constructive critics. I do appreciate it. A big bear hug to Twilight's Dawn too for all her hard work. I'm not sure about this ole chappie. It took me a looong time to write and I'm not sure if I'm happy with it… Without further ado… The fifth chapter, everyone._

****

Chapter five: Uncertain Fate.

Why, oh why do things like this always, always happen to me? Hermione thought. It just wasn't fair. Why did they always have to...be so… expectant? Ron wasn't perfect for her. She wasn't perfect for him. There was a world of difference between them. It would never work. Their friendship hardly worked. They always fought, quarreled, and bickered, but they always made up too. She sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore. They had energy, a spark, but it would fizzle out she assured herself. She loved him, he loved her but they were not a couple and never would be.

She pulled her favourite pale green dress over her head and peered in the mirror. She brushed her hair and tamed it as best she could. She adjusted a string of pearls around her neck and smeared a little lip balm across her lips. She gave a quick smile, lighting up her face for a minute and then sat up. She straightened her dress and moved across the room to the door. This was it. Her total demise or an enjoyable night with friends. It depended on the evening's dinner topics. But she, a trooper, twisted the doorknob, fixed a smile upon her face and entered her uncertain fate, her living room.

"Harry, Ginny, how are you?" she inquired, hugging them both, "Fine, I'm sure. Ginny can I talk to you for a sec, in the…" she looked around, her little apartment was definitely filling up, "the bathroom?" she whispered. Ginny just nodded uncertainly, a puzzled expression on her face. They quickly exited.

"So…how did it go?" Ginny asked quietly, plonking herself on the toilet seat.

"Wonderful, just plain wonderful. I managed-" Hermione started.

"Well that's great. Can't wait for dinner." Ginny spoke enthusiastically, trying and failing to make a quick getaway.

"Listen, happy, I just had your WHOLE family walk in on me and Ron. With me wearing only my jeans and bra." Hermione breathed through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's fantastic." Ginny squealed. We're going to be sisters. I can't wait. We can have our kids at the same time and they can be best friends and…" she trailed off excitedly.

"I don't think you understand. Gin." Hermione snapped.

"What's there to understand? This just absolutely perfect."

"I spilled eggs on my bloody blouse and had to take it off at precisely the time your family apparated in and caught a glimpse of me in my knickers in the presence of Ron, put two and four together and came up with the fact that we were about to go at it like bunnies."

"Oh, I see." Ginny spoke disappointedly.

"Ah so you see, finally."

"Look, it's not the end of the world. They'll all forget and anyway it won't seem like such a big deal when you and Ron finally…you know."

"Me and Ron will never you know." Hermione bellowed.

There was a clattering of cutlery outside and Hermione guessed she wasn't exactly whispering anymore. She took a deep breath and exited her bathroom. She smiled as all Weasley faces met her eyes. The younger generation of Weasleys was smirking and Fleur was trying to contain her giggles. "Well zat is a biiig booboo ah?"

Hermione just flashed another grin while Ginny exited the toilet quietly.

Ron was now bright red and he squirmed in his seat as he met Hermione's eyes. He gave her a 'how could you, I'm going to die of embarrassment' look and resumed playing with the rim of his glass and trying to ignore Mr. Weasley and Fred.

Mr. Weasley was elbowing Fred, chuckling, making obscene gestures towards Ron while taking yet another sip of his now half empty glass of Chardonnay. He was quite flushed and loosened his tie before once again resuming his mockery of Ronald.

Mrs. Weasley scolded the boys of the family including her very merry husband and then disappointedly looked towards Hermione.

"Oh I would have wished there be grandchildren. Then again I suppose it is different these days. Women go out and work. There is less emphasis on child bearing but Hermione, dearie, it would mean the world to us and well it's no secret how well Ron here gets along with his nieces and nephews. He'd make a wonderful father. I'm sure you know how gentle he is. It's just something to think about but it'll all be decided on after you're married I suppose. There's time enough for everything anyway. Arthur and I were at one point thinking of having only five little Weasleys. There'd be no Ron then, would there. I suppose it's up to you but-"

"MUM!" Ron spoke, stamping his fist on the table. " Me and Hermione are not, I repeat _not_ a couple. We are not going out. We are definitely NOT getting married and there will be NO babies of any kind from me and Hermione. So just stop!"

"Well, if that's, that's the w-way you see it." Mrs. Weasley stammered.

"That is the way we both see it. Isn't it Hermione."

She looked at him there. His brow sweat covered from his outburst. His red hair falling casually over his forehead. His cheeks red with anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure at this stage. He was grabbing hold of his wine glass firmly and his knuckles had turned white with… determination, she guessed. Her eyes then lifted unwillingly to his eyes. The entrance to his soul. To his heart. Those velvet blue orbs were seeping through her. Searching her soul, looking for something. His eyes were almost pleading. She watched his eyes. They spoke to her. She knew at that very second she was in love with him. She loved him with all her heart. With her soul. With all her being. She saw him there in front of her, looking for confirmation. She saw his sorrow. His pain. His recognition. He was looking to know if this is what they resorted to. If they were friends. Only friends.

"It is." she answered.

He sat up. He pushed his chair in. He took his cloak. He pulled out his wand. He wished everyone goodbye and he left.

Hermione sat down and within minutes the conversation began to flow. Toasts were made. There was laughter; there was banter. Hermione was the perfect host, smiling and joking. One by one her guests left. She bid them a safe journey home and told them she would see them soon. The wedding was only a day away now and it all led to that day. She hugged the last couple: Harry and Ginny. They apparated and then she began to cry. Tears swept slowly down her cheeks and she did not bother to wipe them off. She fell asleep that night on a tear-stained pillow thinking of what could have been.

__

Go raibh míle, míle maith agat.

Thank you so, so much.

Please review. It really helps me along the way.

Love Sinead.


	6. The Wedding Part One

**__**

A/n: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for waiting patiently, I hope you'll stick with the story. My exams are over and done with now and it's freed up more time for my writing. There were a couple of problems with publishing the chapter but it got here in the end! Lol I want to thank Twighlight's Dawn for all her help in the previous chapters and thank my new beta Deena for all her hard work on this chapppie. I hope you enjoy this; after all it's been a long wait! Much love, Sinéad xXx

The Wedding

Part One

"Hermione, where the hell is my lip-gloss? It was specially made for me, you know and it doesn't clash with my hair. I need it and now I've lost it. Oh this is a disaster." Ginny roared. The noise could be heard throughout the Burrow, Hermione was sure. The frantic bride was now clambering through her old bedroom. Old perfume bottles, cosmetics, magazines and clothes lay strewn across the rickety dressing table. A slight dampness was appearing on her perfectly made-up face as the beads of sweat glistened brightly as she panicked.

Hermione sighed and picked up the little tube from the alcove seat behind her, glancing out the window quickly before turning to the distressed bride. It was a bright day for December. The trees and grass were smothered in a thin layer of frost and ice inhabited the potholes on the small walkway to the front door. She could tell the air would be cold and crisp. The perfect conditions for The Wedding. Thank Merlin, or she might have had to deal with an even more emotionally distraught bride.

"Is this it, Ginny, dear?" Hermione breathed, mustering as much self-control as possible.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ginny sighed, pushing a damp tendril from her forehead to her mane of flaming red tresses.

The wedding was now two hours and four minutes away. Finally, the big day had come: Ginny and Harry's wedding, or as Hermione liked to call it, D-Day. This morning the Weasley household bore an un-canny resemblance to a battlefield. There was Mrs. Weasley, the sergeant, ordering the world and its mother around the busy house. There was the panicking bride, Ginny, who screamed and cried before bursting into tears of joy and excitement. _Chief bridesmaid was certainty an important job_, she thought sarcastically. _Mopping the bride's forehead, bringing her toast, finding her misplaced lip-gloss, reassuring her everything was perfect and possibly slapping her before the day was out._

Hermione sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. Her head was a sea of confusion, and a stormy one at that. She couldn't forget the previous night and the look on Ron's face. It seemed such a long time ago that they were friends which she calculated was only twenty-four hours. She couldn't bear to think how Ron was feeling. Her eyes began to tear over as she once more thought of that disappointed, almost pleading face. It broke her heart to see him like that. Truthfully though, she had not only broken his heart but hers, too.

"Hermione," Ginny shouted, "has Flitwick finished with those privacy charms yet? I really don't want The Daily Prophet getting any more snaps. It is my special day. Oh, and check if the men have arrived, too. Oh and could you get me another Jammie Dodger and give us a hot drop, too," Ginny ordered as she carried out the immense tasks of applying her lip-gloss and adjusting one of her hair clips.

Hermione smiled grudgingly, taking the almost full cup of tea, "Of course, Gin." If this didn't drive her off the edge she didn't know what would.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Ginny began puckering her now glossy lips.

"What?" Hermione snapped, before slipping another smile in place. Restrain

__

yourself, she whispered.

"Thanks," Ginny uttered, turning to face Hermione with a warm smile spreading

across her face.

"For what?" Hermione asked, slightly puzzled.

"You know what," Ginny began, rubbing her hand comfortingly across Hermione's

shoulder.

"No, not really. What?"

"I know it's hard for you. But the way you're dealing with it is awesome. Thank you." Ginny now patted her gently.

"Dealing with what?"

"Ron," Ginny replied, smiling meekly.

"Ron?"

"It'll work out, Hermione. I know it will. I promise," Ginny spoke defiantly, putting her arm around the other woman's shoulder. "These things always work out. Look at me and Harry," she grinned.

"Thanks," Hermione spoke softly, before exiting the bedroom.

"I can't do it, Harry." a frustrated voice called.

"Come here, Ron, it's easy. Just fold it over twice and wrap the big bit round…" Harry began laughing before he was cut off.

"I mean Hermione. I can't go through with it today. I can't pretend that it's all okay. I can't pretend I don't, you know, love her." He squirmed. _This was getting ridiculous,_ he thought. He was a grown man not a schoolboy. He should be able to quell his feelings, convince himself to be satisfied with friendship but he was unable to tell his gut this.

"Don't worry Ron. It'll be fine and sort itself out. Anyhow, I need you here today, don't I? Who's gonna be my slave and embarrass himself delivering his best man speech if you're not here?" Harry elbowed him trying to lighten the mood.

"Oi, it's not that bloody bad, mate," he laughed before turning serious again.

"I just messed it all up. I mean I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all. Now I have nothing."

"Believe me, Ron. No matter how bad anything is, no matter how awful it gets,

you'll never have nothing." Harry looked Ron straight in the eye. "You can always count on your family and me, and you can always, always count on Hermione," Harry assured him.

Ron did not reply but braced himself for the day ahead. He had to do this for

Harry and Ginny, but he had to do it for himself, also. He was just about to thank Harry when he heard the door behind him click shut. He glanced down at his watch. _It wasn't long now. Just over an hour and half in fact._ _I had better get on with the rest of my duties_, he thought.

As Harry began down the old, rickety stairs of the Burrow, he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. Perhaps he was being selfish, but he couldn't let Ron's hurt overshadow the happiest day of his life. Anyway, it wasn't like Ron and Hermione could stay apart, was it? He frowned. Then again, when he thought about it, some of their fights… Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by something colliding heavily into his chest. He looked down to see a head of brown hair sobbing slightly, not realilising the impact.

Hermione looked up timidly to see whom she had run into. Her eyes were watery but she could at the very least make out that there was no red hair. She didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed by this.

"Harry?" she asked, blinking back her tears and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright Hermione?" his voice was full of concern. He gently patted her back.

Hermione shrugged him off lightly. This was not the place or time to feel sorry for herself. She didn't need his sympathy. It was all her fault. She quickly brushed away another stray tear and plastered a huge smile across her once sombre face.

"I'm perfectly fine," she lied, taking another step up the stairs while walking around Harry. "You look really handsome, Harry, I'm proud of you. Good luck." And with that, she left leaving Harry utterly dumbstruck.

Hermione turned anxiously to the Weasley household clock again for about the fourth time. It was now two minutes past one. They were about to start the ceremony. They all stood by the back door that led to the back garden where the marriage would take place. Hermione was second in line. In front of her were the pageboy and the flower girl, also known as Paul, Bill and Fleur's three-year-old, and Fred and Angelina's incredibly bossy, five-year-old, Lucy. Behind her were Ginny and Mr. Weasley.

Lucy was having a fit because Paul refused to hold her hand. "I'm a princess! He has to hold my hand," she argued.

"I know, honey. He'll do it, won't you, little Paulie?" Hermione pleaded.

Paul, however seemed far too fascinated in his new batch of Chocolate Frog cards to even acknowledge Hermione's request.

"Do I look okay, Hermione, truthfully? I don't know if this was the right veil. The shorter one with the elf-made beads might have…" Ginny was fidgeting nervously with her veil before being stopped.

"You look, beautiful," Hermione sighed. Ginny's dress was a pale ivory that shimmered slightly when she moved. It had a corseted bodice and a long, slightly flaring skirt. The bodice was decorated with tiny gold crystals sprinkled here and there that gleamed in the fire lit kitchen. Her hair was piled atop her head in curls. One or two tendrils had escaped and were now framing her glowing face. She had a simple gold tiara and an ivory veil that just skimmed the floor.

Neville poked his head in the door, interrupting Hermione's reassurances. "Are we about ready to start, then?" he asked.

Everyone looked towards Ginny. She nodded with a smile, but clearly looked nervous.

"We'll see you in a minute then. Oh, and Gin, good luck," he called, turning his back and exiting the room.

The music began and Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. Arthur gave her a peck on the cheek while Lucy yanked Paul's cards from him and grabbed hold of his hand.

The door opened and the music became louder. They couldn't see anything yet but heard the guests stand. Hermione nudged Lucy and Paul out first and they proceeded up the aisle. She counted to ten as she had been told, waiting for her cue. She took a deep breath and stepped outside.

The cold air hit her immediately but that wasn't what was making her heart pound, making her stifle a gasp, or sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes were filling with tears because him. He was all she could focus on. The rest of the guests, the wedding, and the world were fading away. His intense look was just for her. She could see the pain in his eyes and was sure that pain was reflected in hers as well. She arrived at the top of the aisle and turned, breaking the steely eye contact he held with her. Ginny followed and the ceremony began, but Hermione hardly noticed.

She was consumed with thoughts of the man across the aisle from her, making her never want to see that look of hurt in his eyes again. It was settled; she had to tell him.

**__**

Thanks so much for reading. Please review; I love feedback bad or good. We're reaching the last hurdles so you'll hear from me soon, I promise!


	7. The Wedding Part Two

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy over the past few months. I thought things would cool down a bit but they just got busier, as they always do! This is the last chappie in the fic. sniff It's my first completed multi-chapter fic so I am extremely happy to have achieved what I have so far. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I hope you've liked reading it. Thank you so much to every one who read and reviewed your support has been amazing. I seriously couldn't have done it without the fantastic feedback. A major thanks to my two brilliant betas, **TwilightsDawn** and **deenas**, you helped nurse my painstakingly awful chapters, and so, I think you've earned a huge round of applause. Finally, I want to dedicate this story to my Grandad Noel who passed away two years ago. He always supported me and I'm very thankful for that. Thanks everyone out there who read and stuck with this. I hope you enjoy! Ron/Hermione forever!

----------------

The Wedding Part 2

As Hermione sat, she fidgeted with her napkin anxiously. What if he never forgave her, what if she had ruined her chance? Lost Ron forever? She couldn't deal with that. She couldn't bear to be with out him. No matter what though, she would tell him, she convinced herself of that. She fingered the stem of her wine glass as she attempted to collect her thoughts. He was only three seats away from her and yet it felt like miles between them. Raising her glass slowly, she took in her surroundings for almost the first time. She had been too busy thinking and worrying of Ron prior to this latest train of thought.

The room was a rich ruby red. The gold cornices flickered shades of fire as the candles floated gaily above them. Thick tapestry curtains hung elaborately from the French doors, revealing a starlit evening. Even though she knew it would be bitterly cold on the grounds, she had an urge to escape and let the bright stars consume her. Instead, however, she watched as the guests celebrated. The room was filled with frenzied conversation. Laughs and screams of delight filled the air. The happy, some a tad too merry, people had enjoyed the four course meal. Not much had resulted, Hermione mused, bar the twins almost setting one of their great aunts' hair alight. They had claimed it had been an almost accident except Ginny had informed her that dear old Aunty Gail was indeed the very Grandaunt who used to punish them when they were younger. It was quite worrying really; Fred and George were heading into their thirties. They'd never grow up though, just like Ron would never become less stubborn, it just was. She sighed, everything just wandered back to Ron. She tilted her head slightly, getting a glimpse of him. He was drumming his fingers apprehensively against the white linen table cloth. A cranberry sauce stain was directly below his index finger and every so often he circled the mark slowly, almost as if he was willing it away. Actually, she was sure he was concentrating on the speech he was about to give. He never had liked public speaking, she supposed.

A tinkle of silver against glass sounded throughout the room and gradually silence overcame the crowd. Ron took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his mop of red hair with shaky fingers. There was a polite clap and then Ron cleared his throat. He looked around the room quickly, his eyes fleetingly scanned the room; however, she was nearly certain he had met her gaze, even if it had just been for millisecond It had happened at least. She smiled warmly at him and Ron began.

"Hi everyone…," he began uncertainty, "being asked to be best man, is a bit like being asked to make love to the queen." Fred and George clapped each other on the back and whistled low. Mrs. Weasley turned towards Aunty Gail with an apologetic look. "You're privileged, it's a great honour but," Ron smiled impishly gaining confidence, "you're not quite sure it's such a good idea, even if you'd be bloody good at it." The crowd laughed heartedly. Hermione was a little upset; it was sort of rude but never the less she beamed with pride.

"Seriously though, I've known Harry since we were eleven and I've known his bride since she was about," Ron paused as if he was trying to remember, "eight hours old." The room chuckled and Ginny gave him a playful slap on the arm. "I always knew they'd end up together even if I wasn't in full support of the relationship at the start, sorry about those Bertie Biting Bats mate," Ron admitted to Harry. "Of course I got over it, like I usually do, thanks to..." There was a pause of silence and Ron tuned towards Hermione, directly toward her, "...Hermione." He turned back towards his audience, "Well after much thought and a couple of smacks over the head, I realised who better to have fall in love with my beautiful sister. I couldn't ask for a better mate and I definitely couldn't ask for a much better sister. Together, we couldn't ask for a couple more in love, more perfect and most of all more lucky to have yours truly. I ask all wizards and witches to raise your glasses to Harry and Ginny, our favourite couple. May they stay happy, healthy and most importantly our bloody favourite for years upon years to come." Ron lifted his glass of champagne with gusto, his mouth spreading into a wide, warm smile. Harry and Ginny kissed and Fred and George hooted while the kids made sick noises and the horde of guests clinked their drinks and clapped and whistled in applause to Ron's speech.

It was awfully hot in here Hermione contemplated, eyeing the French doors once again. Everyone was still preoccupied, with congratulating Harry and Ginny and complimenting Ron and the like. Surely no one would notice if she slipped away, briefly. Just until she could try to sort out what she was going to do. Perhaps, if she could or would do something. Suddenly she was becoming cowardly. The kids were running around the tables, closely followed by Fred and George. Looked like they were playing hide and go seek she mused, typical of the twins, they'd never grow up. Merlin, how she wished she could run and hide, too. The band was starting to set up. Now was her chance. Placing the napkin slowly on the table in front of her she pushed back her seat and adjusted the skirt of her dress. Standing up and taking a deep breath she made her way towards the doors. As she crossed the room, she smiled warmly at the familiar faces she met, not once, however, did she stop to talk. Reaching for the handle in front of her felt like grasping onto a much deserved award. As the cool air filled her lungs and the sights of the stars consumed her, she finally felt like she could breath.

The cold night caused her to shiver but she hardly noticed. All she could do was relive the memories of her and Ron. It had all started when she was just a hormonal teenager. It was a crush, she had thought. He annoyed her so much, well, he still did, she mused. He had the ability to grate on her every nerve but strange as it seems, she couldn't live without him. She'd never tell anyone but somehow she enjoyed their fights, usually it was more like friendly bickering. She had enjoyed them. Now, she couldn't bare it. She was hurt. Really and truly hurt and she knew Ron wasn't feeling any better. Why must things be so, so impossible? She knew she loved him all her life. Why couldn't she just have admitted it to herself, why did she have to bury it? If she had only told Ron before, if she hadn't lied. It would be okay. It would be better than that. It would be fantastic. Chances of anything like that seemed unattainable now. Ron would never forgive her and she was sure it was a shot in the dark. A chance in vain, but she knew no matter what, she had to tell him.

The chatter and background noise of the party appeared to grow louder as she finally resolved what to do. Her thoughts were almost clearer now. Now, she was sure in what she had to do. Her eyes fixed on the stars, she began to gather her courage. Suddenly she felt a presence near her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she could tell it was him. She turned, and then she saw him standing there. Her Ron. Merlin, she wanted to hug him, to kiss him to tell him how sorry she was, how much she loved him, how she wanted him. She restrained herself though. She had a task and when Hermione had a task it had to be fulfilled.

"Hermione, I …" Ron trailed off. He was looking in her eyes the way only he could. He was looking at her soul.

Silence hung in the air and all she could do was look back. Look at him with the same intensity. Trying with all her might to tell him what he meant to her. There was distance between them but they never broke eye contact, not once. As they continued to stare, the distance became almost tangible. Minutes passed, how many she was not sure, but amazingly within those minutes a strange yet obvious truce was spoken, it was not heard aloud, but she was confident both of them felt it. It was her move, her move to bridge the gap.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, quietly.

Ron said nothing. Maybe she had mistaken everything. Maybe he was looking at her with anguish. She knew sorry might not be enough.

Ron turned around. His back to her and at that very moment, her heart broke all over again. He couldn't accept her apology, he couldn't accept her.

"I know," he uttered gently almost inaudible.

Her heart raced, her thoughts were clogged, yet spinning. She stared at the ground. Her foot traced the patterns of the stone work. A distraction, yes but she couldn't avoid it somehow. She couldn't look at him, her hope was too great.

"I know, we're coming."

Confused, Hermione looked up. It wasn't just Ron and her anymore. There in front of her stood Arthur Weasley. He had an apologetic look on his face but then again she could have been imagining it.

"Right, good. It's just that both of you are needed, time for the first dance. You two are required to participate," Arthur began, "as I'm sure you know," he added with a wink.

As quickly as he appeared he was gone. Ron was facing her again, he gave her a look. She wasn't sure what he meant by it; it appeared to be a cross between saying sorry and comic dread, all she knew was that it was an extremely Ron look.

He exited the balcony, re-entering the reception room. He was making a bee-line for the dance floor and somehow she felt like following. Harry and Ginny were slow dancing in the centre of the floor. Everyone was watching as they danced together, however, she suspected neither of them noticed. They were captured by each other, enthralled. As she followed Ron she became tenser, thoughts of dancing like that with Ron had been confined to her deepest dreams, now it was about to become a reality. Everything was so fresh, so raw she just hoped it would be okay. As they began to reach the dance floor she caught the eye of Mr. Geoffries.

"Been busy, muffin, have you?" he chuckled eyeing both Ron and herself, amusedly.

This was what she really needed she thought sarcastically. There was a time and place for that sort of talk. Right now she had to focus. Giving a slight shake of her head toward Mr. Geoffries, she stepped onto the dance floor with her Ron by her side.

Suddenly the music became apparent. An old Frank Sinatra number, "The Way You Look Tonight." She liked this song; she wondered why Ginny had chosen this. She resigned to ask next time she saw her. Thoughts of asking questions and songs and the like swiftly became less and less important as Ron began to reach for her hand and become closer and closer.

Looking into her eyes he interlocked their fingers and placed his other hand on the small of her back. The feel of his touch on her bare skin ignited a feeling of ecstasy that she just had to smile. Ron shrugged and began to lead them round the dance floor.

"I am sorry, you know," Hermione spoke.

"I know you are."

"And…"

"And, I'm sorry too."

"What for?" Hermione asked confused.

"For not realising, for not telling you earlier," Ron spoke, pulling her a little closer.

"Realising…?"

"That, I'm in love with you."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, she could hardly believe what she had just heard. A warm feeling was consuming her.

"Of course I bloody am!" Ron protested seemingly unbelieving. "Are you?" he asked with trepidation.

"Yes, Ron, madly."

"Well then..."

"Well what?" she asked puzzled.

"Let's give 'em what they want," Ron stated simply.

"And that is…" Hermione asked unknowingly.

"This." Ron spoke quietly leaning forwards. They had stopped dancing now. She was sure all eyes were on them and yet she didn't care one bit. Ron's hand slipped a little lower; she could positively feel his gaze. Electricity was playing between them and would not relent until he closed the gap. He lowered his head slowly, never breaking eye contact and then all of a sudden his lips were on hers, her heart stilled. Ron was kissing her and she could not believe it. It was soft yet purposeful. Merlin, how she loved this. The feel of his lips on hers was like some kind of heaven. Passion overwhelmed her. She knew she was in front of everyone but she just couldn't quell the craze. She pulled him closer and met his soft kiss with intensity. He seemed to get the message and deepened the kiss, exploring each other's mouths as if there was no tomorrow. White hot fire exploded in her stomach, Ron had always driven her mad, but not like this.

All too soon it stopped. Each partner was reluctant but the need for breath had become vital. Pulling back both were still panting. The song had changed, an old one from the Weird Sisters, it brought back memories of her school days. Of how she had pretended for so long and now, she knew what she was missing out on…

----------------

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed, gasping and smiling tying to reclaim his breath. He tightened his arms around Hermione and began to steer them round the dance floor once again. He fleetingly looked in the direction of George who was grinning and giving him a rather saucy look. His dad next to him winked and his mum, well she just had a watery smile and a slight blush. He thought she mouthed "I'm so proud of you." But he wasn't sure due to Fred and Seamus's loud whooping.

"Well that was extremely satisfying," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Definitely, absolutely, it was… just. Wow," Ron spoke quickly. Hermione laughed he really hadn't changed since she had first come to know him. He was still that school boy who made her laugh and drove her wild. One thing she knew for sure, she loved him, completely.

Resting her hands at the back of his neck she kissed him slowly, softly. "I love you Ron, I always have and I always will."

"Me too, Hermione, me too." Ron replied pecking her on the cheek and holding her closer.

"Just wish we had admitted it earlier. I mean that's a lot of time lost."

"Well then Mr. Weasley, we'll just have to make up for it won't we? I couldn't have you falling behind could I…?" Hermione spoke matter of factly.

"No, we wouldn't want that," Ron smiled, twirling her round and dipping her low enough to make her giggle.

----------------

Mrs. Weasley knew it would happen eventually, she just didn't know how special it would be. There he was, her Ron, all grown up and eventually happy. Well and truly ecstatic. He had finally found his one and only. Of course she had been right in front of him all along but what were mothers for? She had helped push them in the right direction and now she knew she was thoroughly right. An immense emotion of pride and happiness overwhelmed her, she took Arthur's hand in hers and leaning close she whispered, "Our work here is finally done."

Thank you for reading, please review.

Slán,

Sinéad (pinkmarshmello)

xXx


End file.
